Dark Hearts Reign
by emi-face yo
Summary: Sora has become the Ruler of the Dark Realm and it's up to Kairi and Riku to save him. Can they forget their past differences and pull together to save the boy they love. [parings major SoraxKairi, slight NaminexSora] i swear i'll finish it eventually!
1. Opening

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own Kingdom Hearts... yet

This story takes place before KH2 and no I didn't plan on continuing it into KH2. This is my version of the second game.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Dark Hearts Reign

Opening

Fate...  
Such a strong word...  
But, those four letters speak the truth of everything.  
Everything that has happened, or that is going to happen.  
It's all because of that simple word.  
Their world, shaded in the darkness, away from fear.  
Their hearts torn in all directions.  
One lost in the vast grayness of the forgotten world...  
One simply at home...  
And one wandering, in search of himself...  
But all are alone.  
Or, at least it feels that way.  
What is going to happen?  
Or the better question,  
What has happened...


	2. The One and Only Keyblade Master

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Dark Hearts Reign

xxx.

Chapter ONE: The One, The Only, Keyblade Master

Riku stood, wearing a dark and mysterious cloak. Two keyblades appeared in his hands. A voice rang out all around him. "To truly be a hero, you must sense the heartless. You shall be blinded until you defeat them." He stole two quick glances at the keyblades in his hands. The Oblivion, and the Kingdom Key. He listened carefully as the heartless surrounded him. Suddenly, he swung the blades, amazingly, destroying all of the heartless. But they reappeared.

He sensed the tall buildings around him. He decided to quickly jump up the front of one. Even though he was still fighting the evil heartless, he couldn't help but have a little smile on his face. But Riku never wore that smile, it was claimed by Sora. He stood atop the building. What was this place? Why was he here? Then he sensed Sora inside of him. His figure changed.

"What?" He saw Sora run up the side of the building. Riku's keyblades were gone. Sora was running. He had Oblivion in his left hand, and Oathkeeper in his right. He was running, faster, and faster, knocking heartless out of the way with unreal ease and precision. He threw a keyblade to Riku.

Riku could feel it. He dove off of the building and caught Oblivion in his hand. He wisped past Sora. It was so unreal. What was happening? "Sora!" Riku shouted. Sora kept rising into the endless black sky. But Riku was falling...

He rested gently on the ground and stared at the night sky. What a horrible time to see Sora. In the rain, at night, in the cold. But still, Riku had to marvel at Sora's new immense power. To be able to sense him that far away, it was incredible, if not a little disturbing. Riku realized that Sora had surpassed him. Had maybe even shown up the King.

Sora stood overlooking the black ocean. This was the world in which he was meant to be, The World That Never Was. A world between worlds. Sora continued to stare at the ocean. He wasn't happy anymore. His world, his Kairi, they were gone. His friends were nowhere to be found.

Finally, he stood. The dark black cloak he wore stirred, even though there was no wind. Sora started walking down the beach, gazing aimlessly at the horizon. His hair was swept backwards, but again there was no breeze.

_Sora _could feel it, though. The light breeze from the Destiny Islands. He missed it so much. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. The clouds darkened even more. The black ocean's surface was unearthly calm. The air around him was stagnant, and everything was so depressing. Tears threatened his eyes, but he never let them fall. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't cry for her. He wouldn't cry for anyone...

Rain filled the sky again. Sora sighed. This wasn't helping his mood. He tried desperately to ignore it, but the cold drops kept hitting him in the face. Sighing heavily, he pulled up his hood.

"Stupid rain." he mumbled, keeping his pace. Then he saw her. Naminé. She waved and smiled at him, like always. Sora would ignore her, as always. This was the extent of their relationship.

"Sora! Sora wait!" she called after him. Naminé had never spoken to him before, but her voice seemed so familiar... He decided to ignore her still. Acting like she hadn't noticed, she sped up, silently falling into step with him. "Hi Sora..." she said solemnly.

"Hey..." he replied, covering his eyes from the rain.

"Um... There's something Luka wanted me to tell you... But..." she started. He glanced at her as she continued gazing straight ahead. Sora admired her for this. Her ability to hide her emotions so boldly.

"Go on." he said impatiently.

"Well, this is hard but... Riku only has one more day to save you. If he fails, you'll be stuck here forever. And since we're talking about saving people, if Riku does make it... Will you take me with you..." she asked.

"Why?" he asked, giving her a quick sideways glance. She was still staring into the horizon. "I always thought you liked it here... What's with the sudden change of... heart?"

"I hate it here." she said, smiling at him. Sora sighed, and nodded. He knew she was right. Things could get very boring around here, with no one else to talk to.

"Promise?" her gaze left the horizon and lingered on the side of his face.

"Promise..." he said.

"Thank you." she let out a long held breath. Sora's lips twitched upward, but he forced himself to keep a straight face. He wouldn't smile. He couldn't smile. She turned around and waved at him as she disappeared through the ever-thickening fog.

Sighing again, he went back to walking across the beach.

* * *

There you go! First chapter's up! Now be good kiddies and tell me exactly what you think!


	3. The Beginning to a Hopeless End

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

AN: In case you get confused in this chapter, Luka is like, one of the members of Organization XIII that you never see. I wrote this story before the second game came out, so I didn't know any real names of the organization members, and like I said, this is _my_ version of the game. Luka _looks_ like Axel, but he acts like someone else. I'm not quite sure yet, but I think you'll figure it out.

* * *

Dark Hearts Reign

xxx.

Chapter TWO: The Beginning to a Hopeless End

Riku ran down the flooded street, carelessly swinging his keyblade around, knocking heartless out of the way. The building menacingly crept into his view, looming dangerously in front of him. Behind the building, a vast ocean stretched out and disappeared into the horizon. His heart sank to his stomach as he realized that the ocean was part of Kingdom Hearts. The World That Never Was connected the real world to Kingdom Hearts.

Seeing that the doors refused to open for him, he plunged his keyblade through the awning, and flipped himself over it. Ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder, he ducked his head and ran up the building. His memory suddenly took control as he realized he was doing the same thing Sora had. Ignoring the sinking feeling, he knocked the heartless out of the way and before he knew it, he was standing on top of the building. He jumped off, and landed gracefully on the sandy beach.

Sora stood in front of him, covered by a long black cloak. A beautiful blonde girl in a short white dress stood just behind him, to his left a little. On the right, a blonde boy stood, wearing the same cloak. Sora gave Riku a broken smile, as the tears finally fell.

"Bye." he said, vanishing. The girl dropped her gaze to the ground, and vanished too. Now, the other boy glared at Riku and disappeared, leaving a very confused, and heartbroken Riku to think up another plan.

Sora sat on a bed in the middle of a blue-violet room. The velvet comforter, pillowcases, sheets, and carpet reminded him of Kairi's eyes. He cried for what seemed like hours, with nothing to comfort him but the haunting sound of her laughter. Finally, he slipped into unconciousness.

Naminé and Roxas stood just outside of the room. They couldn't look at each other, their eyes were glued to the ground in overwhelming guilt. He'd been so close to freedom, and they'd shown up only seconds before Riku had, condemning Sora to a fate worse than death. The echoing sounds of his heartbroken cries were crystal clear to the two teens guarding the door.

Just because they were destined to serve under Luka didn't mean Sora should have to. Finally, his voice died away, and they felt it was safe enough to enter. Naminé pushed the door open, standing in the shadows while Roxas crept past her. Sora was in a deep sleep, obviously exhausted. He gave Naminé the signal, and she walked over. Sitting next to Sora, she pressed her palm to his forehead and closed her eyes.

Roxas watched in awe as Sora's face twisted in agony as Naminé temporarily hid his memories. She'd secretly refused to remove them, but gave everyone else the impression that she would do as she was told. The only person who knew what she was doing was Roxas, Sora's guard. Luka had requested Sora have a guard on him at all times, along with Naminé to keep an eye on his memory. Nodding to show she'd finished, Roxas helped her back out into the hallway. He shut the lights off and closed the door.

Sora woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He glanced around, watching the dark clouds float by his window. After ten minutes, the door creaked open. His eyes shot to it, watching in confusion as a small familiar blonde girl walked in, holding a tray of food.

"Hi..." she said, kicking the side of the bed with her foot. A table lifted out as she set the tray on it. Sora eyed the food hungrily. "You can eat that ya know..." she said, with a small laugh. Sora gave her a wary smile and picked up the fork, shoveling food into his mouth. Naminé laughed again, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you like your room?" she asked. He paused, and nodded. "Good. Do you remember your name?" she waited patiently as he swallowed and took a big gulp of water.

"Sora?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Do you remember where you're from?" she asked. He shook his head. "You were born in this world, you don't remember what it's called?" He shook his head again. "This is The World That Never Was. Think you can remember it?" she asked. He nodded, shoving more food in. "Do you remember my name?" she asked. He nodded.

"Naminé." he said, confident he was right.

"Great!" she said, smiling widely. "Hey come here!" she yelled to no one in particular. Roxas walked in, raising an eyebrow. She motioned for him to stand next to her. "Do you remember him?" she asked, pointing to Roxas. Sora shook his head. "Sora, this is Roxas. He's your guard, not that you'll need him." she said, waving for Roxas to leave. He walked away, grumbling evilly.

"Thanks for wasting another thirty seconds of my life." he snapped, shutting the door. Naminé watched him leave with a small smirk on her face. She turned back to Sora and continued to ask him questions.

"Ok, do you remember King Mickey?" she asked. Sora shook his head. "King Mickey is the ruler of the realm of the light. Luka is the ruler of this world, he'll be helping you. You were chosen to become the ruler of the realm of the dark. Ok?" she said slowly.

"Whatever." he mumbled. Luka had warned her about Sora's impassive attitude. She swallowed her pride and forced a smile.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes to take you to Luka. You need to start planning as soon as possible." she said, and with that she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Ok ok, boring chapter, I know! But it picks up soon I promise! Now leave me lots of reviews, and let me know if anything was unclear. I accept flames! 


	4. Fading Memories

Chapter THREE: Fading Memories

"What? Where am I?!" Kairi screamed, searching the area around her frantically. The dark, heavy rain clouds were closing in. The fog was thickening, almost like it was attempting to suffocate her, and suddenly, it disappeared. "Riku? Sora? Anyone?!" she yelled. Stars began to fall, casing eerie shadows all around her. "Meteor shower?" she asked herself. Plummeting down from the sky, they slammed hard against the sand. Kairi fell to her knees and looked up.

"My daughter, how could I have lost you..." Kairi shook her head and rubbed her eyes. A figure stood in front of her, kneeling down. Suddenly, the ground shook. The sand beneath her turned to concrete, and she felt the rain pouring down on her back like a thousand needles.

"Kairi, you can't be here! Not now, go home!" she recognized that voice. She shook in fear as she tried to stand up. Riku's soft hair brushed lightly across his face as he knelt down. "This isn't our world. You have to run, and don't ever stop." he whispered. Suddenly he stood. "Now go. They're coming." he said, swinging his keyblade over his shoulder and walking down the rainy streets.

She felt the wet breeze across her face, as her world transformed once more. The ground turned to sand in her fingers. She could hear sounds echo around her. Sighing, she forced herself to stand. A cloaked figure stood in the mist. And in that instant, she knew she'd found him.

"Sora..." she said. He turned around to face her. Kairi gasped as she almost fell backwards, but braced herself on a near-by rock. His face was grim, and evil looking.

"Kairi help me. They're taking my heart, I need you!" he pleaded. She shook her head, horrified.

"I can't, I can't give you my heart." she whispered, backing away. Sora smiled solemnly.

"Naminé was right then. You're letting me fade away, out of your life, because you've forgotten everything." he mumbled, smiling sadly.

"Oh Sora, I haven't forgotten." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But you have... You have. And you're the only one who can save me..." suddenly, he snapped out of his depression and vanished. The background faded, and now Kairi was looking at another cloaked figure. She was standing on rain soaked concrete, cowering from the looming man before her.

"It's too late. The worlds have fallen apart. You can't piece them together like you did the last time. They're shattered, and among them are the pieces of you beloved's heart. And it's too late to save him. Sora's heart has fallen into the endless abyss of darkness, and soon enough, Riku will join him. No one can stop it. Not even the fierce and mighty King Mickey. And once again, as you were when your world as a child was destroyed, you will be alone. And that, my love, is your fate..."

Kairi stood on the beach, wondering why she was once again in the same position. After two years, her hair had grown long and silky. It followed the swift ocean breeze, and she closed her eyes as it lifted every strand from her back. She walked across the shoreline, pressing each foot firmly against the damp sand.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. She knelt down to the ground and examined the object she had stepped on. Small tears started to trace their way down her cheeks. She held a small silver ring in her delicate hand. She closed her eyes as she recalled the memory.

_"Sora, come on! Riku wants us to go swimming with him!" Kairi shouted, her small voice echoing down the beach. Sora stood with his short flyaway hair blowing astray in the wind, with his small hands behind his back. Kairi finally reached him. "Watcha got?" she asked sweetly. Sora held his little hand out and revealed the small silver diamond ring._

_"For you." he said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Kairi smiled._

_"It's pertiful." she giggled as she took the ring. "I know, let's bury it! And when we find it someday, that means that you... um... you gots to marry me!" she proclaimed. Sora scratched his head._

_"That's silly Kairi, we're only eight. But... I promise that when we find it again, I'll marry you. Kay?" Kairi nodded as they buried the ring deep in the sand._

_"Let's go swim with Riku!" she said finally. Sora smiled and took her hand. They took off running, their small feet carrying them swiftly across the beach._

Kairi's memory blurred. She smiled softly, and held the ring close to her chest. She gazed at the sunset, hoping her little hero would be shooting down from the sky. Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees and began to cry. Her teardrops hit the sand softly. She wanted to run, like Riku had told her, but where? Where could she go? She was stranded on the island and her beloved Sora was falling from her.


	5. A Blissful Confidence

Chapter FOUR: A Blissful Confidence

Sora sat in silence as Luka explained the plan to him. "Sora, you lead these heartless out to Agrabah. I will lead the rest elsewhere." he said. Sora just sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes as Luka droned on with his plans. Sora's abnormally large crown fell down over his brown hair as he closed his eyes. "You know that crown would be smaller if you'd listen to me! Sora, you have a great power over the heartless now." he snapped. A mischievous grin crept its way onto Sora's face as he thought of all the evil he could spread to all the worlds. Luka smirked. "That's what I thought." he continued to explain, until a small figure scrambled into the room, carrying a stack of parchments with him that were bigger than he was.

"Luka! Luka! These are from his majesty!" the figure said in its squeaky voice. Sora looked at Luka with a puzzled look on his face.

"How are you letting that annoying little mouse man tie in with this?" Sora demanded questionably.

"Oh, I suppose I'll tell you. Mickey has made agreements that if we let go of a few of his soldiers, then he'll give us the only map to Hollow Bastion's Castle." he said. Sora thought for a moment. Hollow Bastion. It sounded so oddly familiar. "The three main war fractions we have going on in this battle are Hollow Bastion, another hidden castle, and here, The World That Never Was. Our beloved capitol." Sora sighed, re-adjusting his crown. "Anyway, let's move on. We'd better get this done and finished, we meet the 'annoying little mouse man' in an hour." Luka reminded him. Sora's lip twitched as he slumped down in his chair.

"So... which prisoners does the King want?" he finally asked.

"Oh, just some stupid dog, and a duck with a horrible temper to match." Luka said quickly, wanting to continue. Sora sat up instantly.

"It isn't... no... no way." he said. Luka looked at him strangely.

"Isn't what?" he asked.

"Their names, they wouldn't happen to be, Donald and Goofy would they?" he asked. Luka rolled his eyes.

"Oh you just suck the life out of everything! Why can't I be the one to know things and then tell you?! Why must you know everyone and everything in this universe?!" Luka yelped, pacing back and forth quickly. Sora smiled.

"Because I'm Sora." he said. Luka looked at him dumbly.

"You can't possibly believe that's the reason." he said plainly. Sora shrugged.

"Hey it works for me." he replied simply. Luka rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Well, when you take the heartless to raid on the fighters of Agrabah, I want you to also find your next companion. He'll have tremendous power over the heartless, and he'll help you exceed to higher limits, once Naminé tweaks things a little that is. His name is Riku. He'll be resistant at first, and he's an extraordinary liar, so don't let yourself believe a word he says. He'll be the one to help you destroy the princess of light. A little girl named Kairi." Once again, Sora recognized the names. He knew he'd heard them before, but the didn't know who they were.

"As long as I'm King, I don't really care who we have to step on to get me there." he said. Luka chuckled.

"Now there's the right attitude." he said.

"Luka! It's time for the meeting." the small squeaky voice piped up from around the door. He nodded and waved the little pathetic creature off.

"Come on. Today, you learn the art of haggling." Luka said with a small laugh. Sora raised an eyebrow as he followed him out of the room.

"Whaddid you mean 'Once Naminé tweaks things a little'?" he asked. Luka paused, then turned around.

"All in good time my boy... All in good time..." he said, smiling slyly. Sora shuttered at the pure evilness of it. He'd have to work on that.

"Whatever..." he waved to Roxas, who nodded and followed him.

The gummy ship had been modified again. Naminé and Roxas had explained things on his way to see Luka for the first time. They'd told him that the ship was changed weekly to confuse the enemies that followed them. This time it was bigger, and heavily armored. When he questioned Luka on it, he'd said they'd make it look the same each time they visited the Disney Castle.

"So we confuse 'em even more." Roxas said with a wink. Naminé had been waiting next to the entrance. She silently fell into step with them, walking on the left side of him, Roxas on the right.

"Oh! Is that it?!" Sora asked. Roxas sighed roughly and shook his head. "What about that?!" he asked, pointing to Atlantica. Roxas shook his head again. He leaned over and whispered something in Naminé's ear.

"Why did you have to erase _everything_?!" She giggled.

"Sorry."

"Oh! That's gotta be it!" he said, pointing to Hollow Bastion. Naminé smiled.

"Closest thing you've said yet." she said proudly.

"Don't encourage it! He's just pointing at random worlds and asking!" Roxas yelped. Sora frowned.

"Ok then big shot. You tell me where it is and I'll shut up." he said.

"WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" Roxas yelled, slapping himself. Sora was about to say something, but was cut off when a shoe connected with his head.

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Luka yelled from the front of the ship. Sora picked up the shoe and chucked it a Roxas. He dodged it, only to have it ricochet off the wall behind him and nail him in the back of the head. He yelped and glared at Sora who was smirking. Naminé winced as she watched Sora's crown slide down his bangs and cover his eyes.

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?!" he asked, searching around. He stood up and started to walk towards the opposite wall. Luka smirked and jerked the steering wheel, so Sora slammed into the wall. He fell backwards with a loud 'thud'. "Owie..." he mumbled.

"You dope." Naminé said, getting up and wrenching the crown off his head. She walked up to the front of the ship.

"I don't think Sora should wear this until it's been fitted. It could be dangerous. Plus, how threatening is he going to be to King Mickey if _that_ happens during the meeting?" Naminé said, saving Sora from hours of embarrassment. Luka nodded and instructed her to guard it until they returned to the Capitol.

"Thanks." Sora mumbled when she returned.

"Heh... You're welcome." she mumbled. Something nagged at the back of his mind. He'd heard that before. That very line. Luka's little speech drifted through his mind. He saw a girl, with red hair, sitting next to him on a tree. Another boy, who looked a little older, and with silver hair smiled at her.

"Thanks." he'd said. The little girl had smiled goofily and clenched her fist in front of her while she'd laughed.

"Heh... You're welcome." she'd said.

"Sora? Sora?" he snapped back to reality when he heard Naminé calling to him.

"Yeah?" he asked quickly. She smiled and pointed at the Disney Castle. Everyone inside the ship was gone.

"We're here." she said quietly, holding out her hand. He took it and stood up. They stared at each other for a second, then blushed and let go of each other's hands. Roxas peaked his head back through the doorway.

"Hurry up! _Now_!" he snapped. Sora gave him a dirty look, but followed anyway. Naminé sighed, not wanting to move. Finally, she forced the dilusional thoughts out of her head and closed the ship door behind her.

Luka threw the giant doors open and stroled in. The King looked up from the paperwork he was filing. Queen Minnie stood and left the room. She attempted a smile at Sora, but failed. They marched up the long narrow strip of red carpet, finally reaching the throne.

"The prisoners have been released, they're waiting outside this room." Luka announced. Sora, Roxas, and Naminé stood behind him. Roxas and Naminé were surveying the room, ready to attack should anything prove to look dangerous. Both looked extremley vicious and loyal. The doors opened and in walked Donald and Goofy. They were disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. Donald passed Sora with a glare, while Goofy looked utterly confused. He simply glared back. Mickey pulled out the map and handed it to Luka, both eyeing each other supiciously.

King Mickey nodded and handed Luka the map.

"Well, that went well." Luka grumbled. He waved the trio off and disappeared down a hallway. Roxas turned to Sora and scowled.

"You, me, race, _now_." he said, pointing as he spoke. Naminé giggled and watched them as they ran outside. It wasn't raining, for a first, though the sun wasn't shining. Roxas grabbed a random skateboard off the corner of the street and gave Sora an expectant look.

"You want _me_ to skateboard?" Sora asked, giving Roxas a very weird look. He nodded and threw Sora a blue skateboard. He caught it awkwardly and gave him an uncertain look. Naminé gave him a thumbs up and he sighed. "If I break my arm, I'll kill you in your sleep." he threatened. Roxas just smirked.


	6. Skateboarding

Ok, someone requested that I do a skateboarding scene with Sora and Roxas.

I didn't plan on adding it at first, but I suppose I will, to keep you entertained...

Hehe... enjoy and leave me reviews.

* * *

Sora was nervous, to put it lightly. He'd never even _attempted _to skateboard... What was he supposed to do? Ride it in the sand? Fat chance. Roxas on the other hand, had one foot on the board and one on the ground, ready to go. Naminé was standing at the end of the road with a whistle in her hand. She marked the finish line.

"Roxas, do I really have to do this?" Sora groaned, trying to ballance himself on the board and failing miserably.

"Yeah. You do. Unless you want everyone to know you suck your thumb." Roxas said darkly. The burnette's face heated up instantly.

"I DO NOT!" he yelped. The blonde shrugged and gave Naminé the thumbs up. Sora grumbled, and stepped onto the board. A high pitched whistle sounded and Roxas took off, Sora right behind him.

At first he had trouble keeping his balance, and he was very close to crashing into trashcans and buildings, but he managed to pick up the pace soon enough. He _was_ a fast learner after all. He began to pass Roxas, causing the blonde to panic. The finish line was fast aproaching and Roxas was fighting to keep up with the newbie. Naminé was laughing and waving her hands at them as they flew past. Sora first, Roxas a second later. So naturally the burnette was the first to crash into the sidewalk. He was launched into the air, sailing in slow motion as Roxas jumped the curb and ran face first into the brick wall. Sora landed in a mess of arms and legs, kicking and screaming, both boys frantically trying to free themselves from the other.

Roxas's elbow connected with Sora's forehead, and in an instant, Sora's skateboard connected with Roxas's nose. The result: both boys swoard fighting with their boards. Roxas managed to whap Sora upside the head, while Sora ran over his foot. Both boys howled in pain. Naminé sighed and grabbed them both by their ears.

"Will you _stop it_?" she giggled, dragging them both back toward the building.

"He started it!" Sora yelped, pointing at Roxas.

"NO! YOU STARTED IT!" Roxas yelped back, pointing at Sora.

"OH _STOP IT_! You're pathetic!" she sighed pinching extra hard. Both boys screamed in pain. She dragged them all the way back down the street like that, both whining and begging to be let go. Finally, they reached the doors and she released their ears. She turned to Roxas.

"Now, no more beating up Sora. Got it?" she asked. Roxas just glared.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. I've been physically abused in the ear." he said smartly, pointing to his ear. She slapped him in the side of the head.

"I'm serious. Now go to bed." she smiled and walked away.

"I can see your lips moving but I can't make out the words. I'm deaf! OH GOD I'M DEAF!" Roxas yelled after her. They could hear faint sounds of her laughter as she dissapeared behind the doors.

* * *

Ok, so I used a Billy Madison line. It just fit. 


	7. Reunion

Ok, to my lovely reviewers... what there is of them.

kingdomfantasyanime453, Tori the Twilight Keybearer, xsilentshadowsx, AllieReade, Russ Dog, cHeRrYbL0ss0m07. I thank you guys very much.

Now, a few questions that are dying to be answered:

1. I did post this story a few months ago, but I took it down to rewrite it. The beginning's the same, but I've changed the plot around quite nicely I think.

2. In this story, COM _has happened_, yes, but Sora doesn't remember any of it. This is _my_ version of what should have happened in KH2.

If you have any more questions or suggestions, _feel free to tell me!_ This story is a tad confusing and I could always use ideas.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter FIVE: The Reunion 

Kairi's long auburn hair was sent fyling by the gentle summer breeze. She smiled at the deep blue water that was receding back into the ocean. She was so intent on staring, she didn't realize the black hole forming at her feet. She began to sink slowly at first, finally realizing she wasn't standing in sand anymore. Suddenly, the portal opened and she fell through.

xxx.

Riku was sitting on the balcony of a random building located in the World That Never Was. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't see the Nobody appear directly behind him and yank him back through a portal.

xxx.

They woke up in a blinding white hallway. _Everything_ was white, including the floor, which collected no footprints of any kind. Even the water dripping from Riku's clothes evaporated instantly. There was a huge double door in the front of the hallway that took up nearly the entire wall. It was sealed shut from the other side. The room was so blinding they didn't realize the other was in the room at all, even when they stared directly at each other. Both instantly panicked and began searching for a way out, while banging on the walls and screaming all the while.

Riku ran at the door to kick it down. He nearly fell flat on his face when he saw the auburn haired girl crying silently in the corner next to the door he was about to pummel. She had her knees tucked up to her chest and her face burried in her arms, which were wrapped around her knees. For some reason, he couldn't help thinking she looked familiar.

He forced himself to calm down and keep a straight face. Walking carefully to the girl, he knelt down in front of her and tapped her lightly on the arm. Her head shot up instantly and she let out a strangled yelp. Her hands shot up to shield herself, punching Riku in the face accidently. He reeled back, clutching his nose and cursing under his breath. Her face lit up.

"RIKU!" she yelled as she flung her arms around him. He was knocked to the ground, along with the 'hysterical girl who looked very familiar'. "I missed you! I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" she repeated.

"I GET THE PICTURE! YOU MISSED ME!" he yellped. "Now who the hell _are you_?!" The girl looked crushed.

"Riku... It's me... IT'S ME YOU IDIOT! KAIRI! I'M KAIRI YOU STUPID-HEAD!" she screamed, slapping him as hard as she could.

"Kairi? KAIRI! Woah... You look different..." he said, while doging her slaps.

"WELL DUH I LOOK DIFFERENT I'M TWO YEARS OLDER!" she screached.

"Yeah... You're hot now..." he said with a mocking laugh. Kairi opened her mouth to snap back some sarcastic remark, then closed it instantly.

"Urhguh..." she grunted in surprise. Suddenly she smacked herself.

"What was that for?!" he yelped.

"Nothing!" she yelled, obviously embarresed about something.

"Whatever..." he mumbled._ Girls were weird._ He shook his head and regained his train of thought. "How do we get out of here?" he asked, looking around. Kairi's face fell again.

"I dunno, it's to bright to tell." she mumbled, sheilding her eyes.

"But it's _so_ clean..." someone murmured from behind them. Both looked up in shock. Right in front of their very eyes stood Luka. He was wearing a black cloak, as usuall. His dark brown hair was styled the same as ever, spikey and long. Despite the fact that he was only twenty looking, he still posessed a evil and menicing, yet powerful, aura. Roxas was wearing the black cloak and kept _glaring_ at Riku. Naminé was standing beside him, looking confident and beautiful in her short white dress and her light blue sandals. There was a small silver ring around her finger that glinted beautifully in the light. The way she smiled at nothing in particular made her seem dangerous in a serene sort of way.

Next to her stood none other than Sora himself. He was wearing the black cloak, with a elegant silver ring around his ring finger on his right hand, which was also the hand he held the Oblivion keyblade in, carelessly resting on his shoulder. He was smirking darkly, which made his bright blue eyes glint maliciously. His hair was still spikey and the silver crown that circle his head was crooked too. He'd wanted it to look like that. The silver crown necklace hung around his neck on a thick silver chain.

Kairi's heart shattered into a million peices right then and there. She could tell by the way he glared at them that her beloved Sora hated her with a pasion. She wanted to cry, scream, hug him, slap him, _anything _to distract herself from his lifeless eyes that were stripping her down in his mind. She knew what he was doing. She could tell by the way he sent her that smug little smirk. He was deciding on all the ways he could torture this poor, helpless girl. Would he rape her, beat her, maybe even kill her? Something deep down inside her told her this wasn't really him. He would never stare at her like this.

"Well, the girl's pretty, wouldn't you say?" Luka mumbled, as he circled her, occasionally brushing against her. Roxas had pinned Riku to the wall.

"Definitly... Almost as gorgous as you, Naminé..." Sora said, laughing slightly. The blonde blushed and fumbled with the hem of her dress.

"Now now, no need to _insult _the girl..." Luka said, breathing into Kairi's ear. "She might get jelous and you wouldn't want anything to happen to our Naminé, now would you?"

"_Never_..." Sora answered, obviously amused. He glanced at Roxas over his shoulder. "Whaddya say buddy? What _should_ we do with her?"

"She's a princess right? I'd say _you _should keep her. You are the king after all." Roxas said, smiling. "It's only right that you should get such an important girl, am I right?"

"King?!" Kairi and Riku blurted at the same time. Everyone ignored them.

"So... Do we need Naminé?" Luka asked. Kairi cringed as his hand found its way up her inner thigh.

"No... It'll be more fun to leave things the way they are." Sora said evily.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Riku yelled, wrenching himself free from Roxas. Instantly, he was pinned to the wall again. Sora had summoned both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades back to him and dived at Riku with lightning speed. One keyblade peirced each shoulder.

"You'll do _what_?" Sora muttered menicingly. Riku gasped in pain as Sora ripped the keyblades out, showering the ground, and himself in blood. "_Don't_ threaten _me_." he snapped as the keyblades vanished.

"Give it back..." Kairi whispered. Every eye in the room darted to her. Luka accidently released her from surprise. Sora's smug look faltered for a fraction of a second, then he regained his composure. "Please... Just give it back..." she began to beg.

"What do you _have_?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno..." Sora said, staring at Kairi curiously. He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"She wants the keychain... Oathkeeper, I believe... It belongs to her." Naminé explained. The young witch walked over to the newly appointed 'king' and reached in his pocket. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and he thought he felt something slip from the back of his mind. She pulled out a small star made of shells with a smiling face in the center.

"Where did that come from?" Sora asked, feeling confused and left out of the loop.

"I gave it to you... It's my lucky charm... We made a promise on it... Remember?" Kairi mumbled. Sora shook his head.

"No, sorry, I don't remember anything..." he said. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head as a door unlocked in the very back of his mind. The memory began to play like an old filmstrip, and it was slightly fuzzy and grayed.

_"Kairi! Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

_"Where is he?"_

_"I know you will!"_

_"It's my lucky charm, so remember to bring it back to me, okay?"_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Take care of her..."_

_"Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

_"Thanks Kairi."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"You're the chosen one, Sora."_

_"Do you remember your promise?"_

_"Where is he?!"_

_"His voice, it's left me..."_

_"Riku why are you doing this?"_

_"You keep asking me the same question... 'Where is he?'... Where is who?"_

_"Where's Sora?"_

He opened his eyes to see Kairi staring at him with the same expression as before. Riku was glaring at him with nothing more than pure _contempt._ He was pretty sure the silver haired boy wanted to rip his head off right about now. "Here..." Sora mumbled, taking the keychain from Naminé and placing it in her hands. She smiled up at him and closed her fingers around it as tight as she could.

"Thank you..." she whispered. All at once Luka had vanished and Zexion had took his place.

"Roxas _hurry up_! You were supposed to help out _hours_ ago!" he snapped. Noticing Sora and Naminé, he bowed and sent the blonde girl a smile. "How are you today?" he asked her.

"I'm fine... Roxas you can leave... I'm sure we won't have a problem." she said, smiling softly.

"Just don't get yourself hurt." Roxas mumbled as he turned to follow the slightly older boy out of the room. Sora and Naminé watched them go with an amused expression. The door sealed shut again, with an errie silence.

"They're _still_ fighting over you?!" Sora burst out, breaking into an uncontrolable laughing fit.

"Yes... It's getting annoying to tell you the truth." Naminé said with a small giggle.

"It's been _months_!" he added.

"Believe me, _I know_..." she giggled again.

"Where were they supposed to be going?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"The ship needs altered. The King requested _another_ meeting. This time, there'll be people there. You're in for it now, they've got the Hollow Bastion group. Wats-it-called?" she asked.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee. Ha, that's a good one. Hey, you've never been there before have you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, but neither have you." she said, pointing a finger at him and smiling.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP! RIKU'S DYING!" Kairi yelled. For a split second, they'd forgotten they had company. Naminé ran over to the nearly unconcious silver haired boy and knelt down, soaking her white dress in blood.

"Don't you think you over-did it?!" Naminé asked calmly, directing her mental attention at Sora.

"He deserved it." was all he could think of to say.

"That's really childish... C'mere and rip this for me..." she directed. He walked over and kneeled next to her, ripping a inch wide strip off the bottom of her dress. He tried to hand it to her, but she told him to tie her hair back with it for now. He blushed and did as he was told. She removed Riku's yellow jacket and the shirt underneath and folded them, then instructed Kairi to press one firmly against the right wound while she tended to the left. Sora opened a portal and they heaved Riku through it.


	8. Hope Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

AN - I am _so_ increadibly sorry that this took so damn long to post. My computer was having issues, but you get _slight romance_ in this chapter and major romance in the next! I promise!

* * *

Chapter SIX: Hope Reborn

Riku awoke only to find Kairi sitting in a chair next to him. She was wearing a black cloak, just like Sora's. In fact, it _was _Sora's. Naminé's dress was being repared and an enhanced version was being made for Kairi, along with identical white sandals.

He tried to sit up, but screamed in pain and fell back into the bed. Kairi's eyes shot open and she let out a long yawn. "Riku you're awake! You'll never believe what happened! Sora's a King now! I still can't tell what he's the King _of_, but I know he's a King! But he doesn't seem to remember me. Or anyone for that matter. He only knows the people here." she explained in a hurry.

"He's not a _King_. Not exactly." Roxas chimed in from the doorway.

"He's the Ruler of the Realm of Darkness." Naminé added, stepping out from behind him.

"It's like a step up from king." Roxas added. Riku's eyes darkened.

"You brainwashed him." he snapped, acusingly.

"No no no... We temporarily _hid_ his memories." Naminé explained, using air quotes.

"You stupid wench, put 'em back then!" Riku shouted.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Roxas yelled back. "She could have erased them completly, but she didn't! She'd be murdured if they found out. So keep your damn mouth _shut_." he hissed. Riku was about to snap back but stoped himself just as Sora walked in, followed by Zexion.

"Dammit Roxas you're late... _Again_." Zexion said, obviously irritated. Roxas sighed and waved goodbye to Sora and Naiminé before dissapearing through the doorway.

"Kairi, the dress you wanted is finished." Sora mumbled. Kairi blushed, stood, and walked over to him, taking the package and walking into the adjoining bathroom to change. He then directed his attention at Riku, and threw one of Zexion's cloaks at him. "When you get better, just wear that." he mumbled then sat next to Naminé. Ten minutes later, Kairi's head peaked around through the doorway.

"Naminé... C'mere for a second..." she said, then shut the door behind her. The blonde witch stood and followed, quietly shutting the door behind her. The clock ticked away, then four minutes later Kairi appeared through the doorway, wearing an elegant white dress. The sleeves were made of white fishnet like material, and so were the stockings she wore. They dissapeared into the dress. The front resembled Naiminé's, almost to a fault. Kairi's was slightly longer and the straps tied around her neck. In the back, there was a 'v' shaped spilt that reached down to her lower back and was required to be laced together. All in all the top part of the dess was skin tight. Her sandals were white and matched Naminé's. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with strands hanging in her face and around it. Her bangs were angled to the side and on top of her head was a slim silver crown. Sora blushed as soon as she walked out.

"To bad you're not on our side..." was all he mumbled before he walked out of the room. She watched him leave in silence.

"Sora don't dawdle! We have work to do!" Luka said. Sora turned to face him. His bright blue eyes stared at Luka haughtily.

"Not now." he muttered. Luka rolled his eyes, and smoothed his cloak.

"Very well." he snapped, then vanished again. Sora turned to face the ocean, and realized where he was. A dreary grey world in which he imprisoned himself. He pulled his hood back slowly, as if to get a better view at the lifeless water. He didn't notice Naminé approach him until it was to late.

"You're here _again_?" she asked, giving him a small smile. Sora nodded, not saying a word. "This reminds you of your home, doesn't it? Your _real_ home." He turned his head and stared at her, slightly unsure of what to do. "I brought them here for you. I restored your memories. Luka's furious with me for it, but I couldn't let you go through with the plan. I could have erased Riku's memory too, let you kill Kairi. But I knew that that wasn't the right thing to do at the moment... You remember the promise we made right? When you leave, will you still take me with you?" she asked, slightly worried. Sora didn't even pause to think. He couldn't imagine living without her.

"Yeah..." he said quietly, turning to stare back at the ocean. A few minutes passed, and he could tell she was staring at him. Suddenly, he caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist. She was standing behind him now. Her chin rested on his shoulder, gazing at the ocean. "Naminé..." he began, but she tightened her hold on him. He clamped his mouth shut.

"I know this'll be hard on you Sora, but you have to act like nothing's changed. Your memories aren't fully restored yet, but it's still enough to cause serious problems. Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Zexion, Donald, Goofy, Luka... You can't let anyone know what we just talked about." she whispered.

"He loves you." Sora blurted suddenly. Naminé sent the back of his head a confused look.

"Who? Luka?" she asked in shock.

"Roxas. If he saw you right now, he'd kill me." he explained.

"Oh..." she whispered, letting go of him. Her blue eyes sank to the sand. "I'll-see-you-tomorrow." she said a little to quickly, and ran the opposite direction. He didn't watch her leave. Instead, he collapsed to the ground and propped himself up with his hands. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the starry sky. A few minutes later, he was inturupted again.

"Sora?" a voice asked, from only a few feet away. He cursed himself for letting everyone sneak up on him today. He tilted his head upward to see who was calling for him. Kairi was standing a few feet behind him. He just laid there, staring up at her, awkwardly upside down. "Um... Can I sit here?" she asked quietly. He paused, then nodded. She smiled slightly and sat next to him. After a few minutes, he got uncomfortable, and sat up. "It's just like old times... Sitting on the beach together... Oh Sora I wish you could remember it... The Destiny Islands were, no, _are_, amazing. Your home, my home... We _belong_ there, _together_. Don't you feel it?" she whispered.

Suddely out of nowhere, the light ocean breeze returned. It had been months since he'd felt it last. Sora smiled, a full smile, and turned to face Kairi. "Yeah... I do." he mumbled. She blushed and looked away. He gave her a funny look.

"What?" he asked.

"You're gorgeous..." she blurted. Sora smiled gently, and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful." he retorted. Kairi couldn't fight it anymore. She'd finally found him. The tears fell freely as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"You do remember it don't you?" she asked nervously, between gasps of air.

"A little. There's blank parts, some are a little unclear." he said sweetly, trying to calm her down. She groaned and pushed herself away from him.

"You're a King now." she reminded him. "You can't flirt with a princess." Sora frowned.

"I'm_ not _a King! I told you! It's the 'Ruler..." Kairi beat him to it.

"'The Ruler Of The Realm Of Darkness'. I know. Exactly my point. You're like, the Overlord of _Evil_. I'm the Princess of Heart. I'm good, you're not. Things like this don't work. You _know_ that." she reminded him again. "Plus, you're engaged to _her_ now, right?" Sora's head shot up in shock.

"Who? Naminé? No! I'm not engaged to _anyone_. Why'd you think that?" he said defensivly, waving his hands in front of his face. Kairi sent him a strange look.

"The rings." she explained, picking up his left hand. Sora's eyes followed her's to the small silver ring that he wore on his finger. He couldn't help but smile.

"Kai, that's not an engagement ring. It's a charm. Kinda like that keychain." he said, fingering the small Oathkeeper shell charm that was chained to one of the belts she wore.

"It's good luck?" she asked doubtfully.

"No, not _that_ kind of charm." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Naminé just gave it to me a few days ago. Before you and Riku showed up. I forgot her once, apparently she thought the rings would prevent that from happening again."

"Oh, I see." she mumbled. There was a slight hint of agravation in her voice, which confused him.

"Kai, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning back to prop himself up on his elbows. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, sighing nervously.

"Nothing!" she spluttered. He frowned slightly. Kairi was just about to get up to leave when she felt his fingers brush across her's.

"You're lying." he said, staring out at the water.

"Am not!" she yelped defensivly, snatching her hand back and standing quickly.

"Yes you are." Sora grumbled, standing too. "Kai..." she glanced back at him and smilied. Suddenly, before he could blink, she'd kissed his cheek and turned to run away.

* * *

I'll continue it in chapter 7. YAY! 


End file.
